The Warriors of Light
by Grimsley
Summary: The world lies shrouded in darkness. The winds die... The seas rage... The earth decays... THE FOUR HEROES WILL EMERGE. Follow the four Warriors of Light in their journey to save their world! ORIGINAL HEROES.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy nor do I gain profit doing this. Only my original heroes. The rest is owned by Square Enix**

"Ahoy, my friends! We've at last made it to our destination!" the Warrior exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips in accomplishment as him and his allies stood before a city, with a castle counterpart. "That's pretty obvious," the Red Mage replied, unamused. "These crystals... what power they could hold!" the party's White Mage said in awe. Her ocean-colored optics scanned the crystal in her palm in sheer wonderment. "It's just a rock, no need to have a celebration about it," the Thief would reply as he crossed his arms. The four had been the closest of friends, however they had been unaware what the future held for them with their newly discovered crystals. Others welcomed the future, while the rest wouldn't enjoy the adventure, and had no intention to gain motivation for it. Emerin, the party's Warrior, had been the leader of the group. He held a strong sense of justice and care for his friends. The White Mage, Mira, was a curious and gentle girl. She would put her life on the line for her friends, and tried her best to put the group in high spirits.

Sho, the Red Mage, was the mature and wise one of the party. However, she has a habit of keeping her emotions in a locked box, and leaving them dormant. And finally Fergus, the Thief. He can be stubborn, sneaky, and have bout's of rage, and a vicious attitude, but he would always remain at his friend's side.

"Aye! The King here says he may know of the crystal's use," Emerin informed. "Let us not prattle on then," Sho suggested as she moved forward into the city. "She's right!" Mira agreed and followed after. "Let's get a move on then," Fergus spoke with a pained sigh. "Don't be so gloom, Fergus. You should embrace these... miracles," Emerin said with a soft smile. "These crystals are no miracle," he concluded, following Mira and Sho into town. Emerin frowned, and caught up with his comrades.

"It's just as Lukahn's prophecy foretold: "When darkness veils the world, four Warriors of Light shall come!" the King exclaimed in excitement. He clapped his hands together in glee, as he had seemed to be taking the crystal's findings as a miracle as well. "Your highness, are you sure these are the warriors in the prophecy?" the King's chancellor asked, peering at the four. "What do you mean by that?" Fergus asked, glaring at the chancellor with a tightened fist. "N-Nothing! Of course you're f-formidable heroes!" he corrected himself, backing away from Fergus. "Oh, chancellor, these four stand before us baring crystals! This is no mere coincidence!" the King assured. "I don't see any other crystal bearers around," Sho added as she sarcastically glanced her surroundings. "Very well," the chancellor replied.

"I ask a task of you four!" the King would announced. "Any task, your highness," Emerin said with a flourished bow. "Any task, Emerin? Possibly only a task that is at the cost of the world?" Sho suggested.

"Err-," Emerin muttered. He only scratched his head with mixed thoughts. "We could just try," Mira said. Her small voice seemed to make everything right within the King's chambers. "Garland, a knight once in His Majesty's service, has abducted Princess Sarah!" the chancellor cried. "We're saving ONE person? Once again, a world at stake here," Sho argued. "Trust me, Sho, it'll be worth it," Mira said as she took her ally by the hand with both of hers. Sho closed her eyes, and took a breath before remaining silent. Her silence spoke a thousand words. "We're at your service," Emerin said with a firm nod.

"Garland has taken refuge in the Chaos Shrine, which lies to our north,"

"Good luck, Warriors of Light! We're counting on your next arrival!"

The party had arrived back into the bustling town of Cornelia, reviewing their new quest to save the Princess Sarah. "She isn't going to save herself," Fergus said. Cornelian citizens simply strolled by, while others recognized the four heroes of Light, and stared in awe. "We've had a long journey, and we'll want all of our strength if we're going to take on Garland," Sho said. "We rest, and set out in the morning," Emerin announced. "This Garland seems... scary," Mira said. "If we're all together, we can best him," Emerin assured, "After all, we're Heroes of Light!" Mira only broke into a bright smile.

"Welcome to the Cornelia Inn, how long will you be stay-," the innkeeper began, with a big smile, which remained even after he had been interrupted by Fergus. "Look, guy, we're Warriors of Light, saviors of humanity, the keepers of peace, 'ya know? It'd be a shame if we were to pay tonight, even when the world's in jeopardy," he attempted convincing. "W-Warriors of Light?" the Innkeeper asked, his smile shifting to a look of seriousness. Fergus nodded, and secretly urged the rest of his friends to do the same. They did. "I-I see! This one's on the house. Stay as long as you want!" he pleaded with a nervous smile.

An hour or so had went by after the party took rest. A grunt escaped Emerin's lips as he awoke from a dream, sitting up to see Sho and Mira in their individual beds, resting peacefully. He slightly turned his head to see Fergus' empty bed. "Fergus?" he asked, looking from side to side. Nothing. "He must be outside," he thought to himself, before getting out of his bed, and heading toward the doors.

Fergus stood nearby, leaning against the Inn gate, and tossing a small rock. "Emerin," he greeted. He didn't look back, he had known Emerin to be the type to check up on him. His hues looked up into the star-lit sky, and then down to the crystal within his grasp. "Couldn't sleep?" Emerin asked, moving in and standing beside him. "Hmm. Things have been changing so drastically," Fergus said. "I don't expect you to take it easy," Emerin replied, "We're the Warriors of Light. We have to save the world from this growing terror." "Yeah," Fergus agreed. "I hope you'll continue to stay at our side... until all of this is over," Emerin proposed. "I won't make any promises," Fergus said sarcastically. "That's good enough, for now," Emerin said with a smile, and walked back to the Inn. "Emerin," Fergus called. "Fergus?" Emerin asked, slightly turning his head. "You've... been a good friend," Fergus said under his breath, which sounded like mumbling to Emerin. "Say that again?" Emerin asked. "Err, nevermind," Fergus said. His attention then turned back to the sky, with blonde streaks covering his green optics. With that, the day was concluded for the Warriors of Light.


	2. Chapter 2

Mira opened the door of the Inn building, and greeted the morning sun with a sincere smile. "Ah." She breathed in the fresh air as she twirled around in her own little, but brief, world. Birds chirped, children were in glee, and everyone else had seemed to be enjoying themselves. "They're almost ready," Sho said, arriving from the Inn. "Oh-," she muttered, quickly fixing her white and red robe. Sho raised an eyebrow to her, before tinkering with her staff. Mira had then pondered to Sho. "Can I ask you something?" Mira asked. "Of course," she replied. Mira gave a sigh, as she was hesitant to ask her question. She turned around, and then back again. "Come on with it, Mira," Sho said. "Why have you changed?" she asked with a heightened tone. "What do you mean?" Sho asked. "You're... you're not yourself anymore. You use to smile a lot, and laugh," she replied. Sho only sighed in response. "The Princess awaits!" Emerin exclaimed as he and Fergus arrived outside to greet the two. "Let's go," Sho suggested, walking past Mira and toward the town outskirts. "She must be in a rush today," Fergus commented. "Well, a life is still in jeopardy," Emerin replied before following. "Let's go find the Princess!" Mira exclaimed to Fergus, pushing him forward. "Alright, don't get your trousers in a bunch," he replied.

"I can see it! The shrine the King told us about!" Mira said, pointing to the dark structure in the distance. "Good, let's not waste anymore time," Fergus replied. "Not another step!" a small but mischievous voice demanded. "I spoke to soon," Fergus added. The party naturally halted their movement, and peered their surroundings. "Who goes there?" Emerin asked, drawing his broadsword. "That voice could be that of a...," Sho said, and a small form rose from the shadows. "A goblin!" Mira shouted, quickly drawing her hammer and charging with no second thought. "What are you... NO!" the goblin shrieked, obviously dumbfounded. Mira's hammer came in contact with the goblin, a heavy force from the side, and sending him flying from range. "That's Mira for you," Fergus commented. She only gripped her hammer's hilt, and united with her friends. "Y...YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" the goblin swore, slowly getting up and regaining balance. He drew his small dagger, and performed a distinct whistle. "GOBLINS-HO," he called. Seconds later, multiple other goblins came into view, wielding daggers, and standing behind their leader.

"Mark my words, crystal bearers! I am Zeklob, leader of the Goblins! We've been watching you... and those crystals... such value they hold," he went on, giving the party such hungry eyes. Drool eventually ran down his lip, as he went in a trance. "B-Boss?" a goblin asked. "Y-Yes! We are here to take your crystals! And sell them for a limitless amount of gil!" Zeklob announced as he pointing his dagger to the party. "We've no time for this," Emerin said to his comrades with a sigh. "You could ask for them," Fergus proposed. He had made a small gesture to Sho. She comprehended, and began to whisper a chant. "W-We can ask for them?" Zeklob asked in disbelief. "I wouldn't see why not," Fergus replied. He glanced to Sho to check her status, she was just about finished. "May we have your crystals?" Zeklob asked with a nervous smile. "No!" Fergus replied loudly, and soon after, Sho raised her staff into the air.

"Sleep!" she casted. The goblins shrieked as a blanket of fog overcame them. "N-No! You'll pay for this!" Zeklob swore as he succumbed to sleep. His goblin companions son followed his lead, their small and pudgy bodies dropping to the floor. "Let's go!" Emerin commanded. "Please," Sho agreed, and the Warriors of Light made for the Chaos Shrine.

The large stone doors echoed as they opened, revealing the contents of the old and worn structure. Damaged and destroyed pillars stood overhead, and bats flew aimlessly around. "Garland must be there," Emerin predicted, pointing to the next room ahead, closed by two more stone doors. "Everyone ready?" Sho asked as she prepared herself for what to come. "Ready as ever," Fergus replied. "Mm-hmm!" Mira exclaimed. "Alright," Emerin concluded, as he and his party moved forward, and opened the doors ahead.

"Princess Sarah!" Mira cried. A young woman laid on the ground, silent, near an odd tablet. However, a cloaked man stood over her. "With you in my possession, Cornelia will be mine!" Garland roared. "Garland!" Emerin called. The armored male turned to the Warriors of Light. "Who goes there?" he asked. No reply, they only stood with their weapons in hand. "The King's lapdogs, I see," he said to himself. He faced the party, his expression hidden under his helm, and slowly shifting into a fighting stance. "Come at me, then! I'll tear you limb from limb!" he proclaimed.

"With pleasure!" Fergus replied, his two daggers in hand, and charged with swift accuracy. "Ragh!" Garland roared as he performed a quick slash with his claw, but Fergus ducked, and pierced his armor with one of his daggers. Garland jumped back, and sprinted onto one of the shrine's ancient pillars. "Play fair, now," he insisted, a dark ball of energy appearing in both of his hands. "Fire!" Sho casted. She pointed her staff to Garland overhead, and instantly a ball of flame was hurled toward him. Garland didn't have much of an option to avoid the spell, considering his current position. Instead, he raised his hand to the flame, and it had been instantly absorbed into his ball of energy. It simply grew larger.

"Nng," Sho grunted in frustration. "Haa!" Emerin yelled as he leaped onto another pillar to the side of Garland's. He tightened his grip on his hilt. If he were to evade Garland's next attack, he'd be able to land a hit. Garland had the whipped his hand to Emerin's direction, and a ball of energy shot toward him.

Emerin grit his teeth as the ball came in range. He could see the tendrils of electricity swirling around it's form. There was not a second to lose. Emerin swung his sword, and just in time, it divided. He was a bit surprised that he was left unharmed. The remains only then dispersed as soon as Emerin's blade cut through it's magical surface. Garland was left awestruck, until he was blasted with a lump of ice, that sent him falling from the pillar. "Hmph!" Sho snorted in satisfaction. But then, suddenly easily, Garland regained his balance and floated to the ground. He was unaware Fergus was charging behind him, however. A painful cry escaped his helm as he felt Fergus' daggers plunge into his flesh. But that cry soon became angry. A fearsome whirlwind grew around him, that forced Fergus away, falling onto Princess Sarah. Surprisingly, she grunted softly. Fergus was speechless. He moved up and looked into her face. She was beautiful. She opened her eyes, and looked at Fergus'. There was a long silence, but their eyes had said everything to each other. "LOOK OUT!" she cried as Garland appeared from above Fergus, with a rumbling laugh.


End file.
